


The Autumn Leaves Can Wait

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Soleil and Nina spend some time together as the fall season sets in.





	The Autumn Leaves Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/gifts).

Leaves danced across Nina’s backyard, shifting patterns of orange and yellow, forming in the air and settling upon the dew-laden grass. She could hear her dad’s voice in her head, reminding her that it was almost time to rake the leaves. Even before her dad had remarried, it was a yearly tradition for the two of them, one of the few things they did together every fall. Despite her strong teenage rebellious streak, she had to admit that it was fun to rake the leaves into piles and leap into them, even if that meant they had to be raked again. She sipped from her drive-through cup of pumpkin spice, watching how the rising steam obscured the dancing leaves.

The porch swing creaked and swung a little in the breeze, startling Nina out of her thoughts. She glanced to the side, but Soleil was distracted by her phone. Cat pictures flashed across the screen, framed in a glittery pink case. Not that Nina would pay much attention to the phone when Soleil was, in her mind, much cuter. Especially in the pink, cat-themed winter coat that she wore everywhere. Nina preferred her own dark, 2000s-style stuff, but she had to admit that she might consider something more cutesy, just because of Soleil. Soleil sighed, and Nina looked away quickly because she still wasn’t used to just staring at her cute girlfriend being cute yet.

“Sorry about that, dad’s just asking if I’m ok. Again.” Soleil rolled her eyes in mock-annoyance and casually draped an arm across Nina’s shoulders.

“Dads are nosy like that,” Nina muttered, distracted even more by the close gesture. She tugged her scarf up to try and cover her blush.

Soleil glanced at Nina and smiled impishly, but to Nina’s relief, she only replied, “I don’t mind. I know he’s just worried about me, as usual.”

“Yeah,” Nina agreed indistinctly. She leaned against Soleil, trying not to feel too nervous; she was still getting used to being touchy-feely, let alone having such a cute girlfriend, and thinking about how cute Soleil is all the time. The swing moved gently under them, the chill breeze nipping ears and noses, but being so close together kept them warm.

Soleil shifted her phone to her other hand and, since it was currently around Nina’s shoulder, took the opportunity to give Nina a brief hug. While Nina’s brain registered what just happened, Soleil casually sipped from her cup of cocoa and held the phone up so Nina could see it. Somehow, she could expertly manipulate the screen with just her thumb. “See,” Soleil tapped a picture, bringing an adorable kitty in a pumpkin costume into focus, “I wanna get something like that for our cat, but Father’s against it. He thinks she’ll just claw it up.”

“The cat that looks kinda like a bunny?” Nina asked. She tried to imagine the finicky cat in a silly outfit and held back a snort.

“Yeah! She’d be perfect as a little pumpkin-kitty.” Soleil giggled quietly. “Are you gonna dress up your dog?”

“Dad wants to,” Nina admitted. “He wants ‘a stygian wardrobe befitting the loyal familiar of our star-crossed family’.”

Soleil smiled. “That definitely sounds like your dad.”

Nina didn’t bother hiding her snort this time and was rewarded by it with another adorable girlfriend giggle. “He means well, even if he is a big dork.” She took another sip of pumpkin spice and sighed. “Hey, Soleil?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s getting cold out here.” Nina shivered to emphasize her point.

Soleil looked around as if just noticing the breeze. “You wanna head inside?”

Nina shrugged, trying to affect casualness. “Yeah. We can hang out in my room, my dads won’t bug us there.”

“Sure thing.” Soleil stood and stretched before she casually offered Nina her hand. Nina tried and failed not to blush in accepting; she didn’t pull her hand away after she was standing. Soleil’s smile widened, and she lightly squeezed Nina’s hand. “After you, my lady.”

Nina mumbled an indistinct agreement and led Soleil into the house, where it was warmer and less breezy. A few golden leaves swirled in with her feet, but she didn’t notice them. They went to Nina’s room and spent the rest of their day together, with warmth and cat pictures and fall settling in all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like my work, then please check out my personal/writing Twitter @ Squishy_Jerry!


End file.
